Joining the Crew
by LilyWinx
Summary: This will be about a pair of twins, Tenji and Akushi, helping Luffy become the Pirate king.
1. Introductions

_Darn that freakin' sister of mine, she even made my hairdo a girl's! Ugh, next time I see her, she's dead_, though Akushi. _At least, I'm not wearing a skirt... Now that is ew_. He was flying toward Sabondy Creek, where Tenji said she'll be waiting for him at.

He was flying until he was caught in a bubble. _Hey, what's this! Ahh! F~~~~~~_ He cursed inwardly. The bubble popped and he landed on something that felt like jelly. It was a coating for a ship that was going to head down to Fishman Island, done by the Dark King Rayleigh himself, but of course Akushi didn't know that.

He fell asleep instantly due to his stress.

When he woke up there was quite a lot of shouting.

"Hey, Luffy!" said a long-nosed person. "There's a girl unconscious over here!" The long-nosed boy picked Akushi up by the arm.

Akushi stirred and groaned. "Where...?" His sentence was cut short by a bunch of shouting.

"Luffy! Stop admiring Franky and help out with the steering!"

"Eh! But... It's sooo cool! Hey Franky!" Luffy's constant chattering continued.

The navigator sighed. "Hey, Usopp. Who is that?"

"Oh, her? I found her in the back. What do we do? We're already underwater and we can't go back up now..."

Akushi opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Hard to say. We're headed toward Fishman Island. We just left Sabondy Creek. Ah, by the way, I'm Nami, nice to meet you." the girl named Nami said. "What's your name?"

"It's-" He was about to finish when he was interrupted again.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! Here's a cocktail for the two of you!" A man in black said. He had blond hair with a big chunk over one eye. He also had a goatee.

He literally had hearts in his eyes when he was looking toward the long orange-haired girl named Nami and the other raven-black-haired girl whose name should've been Robin. A skeleton walked over.

"Ojou-chan. May I see your panties?" the skeleton said.

"Of course not!" Akushi shouted and kicked the moving skeleton in the face. _Gay! Oh, wait. They think I'm a girl. Either way, perverts!_

Nami sighed even harder. "The skeleton is Brook. The chef here is Sanji. The long-nosed here is Usopp. The muscle man swordsman is Zoro. The raven-black haired girl over there reading a book like nothing is going on is Robin. The reindeer over there is Chopper. Our stupid captain with the straw hat is Luffy. And the ah... cyborg over there is Franky."

"You guys sure have a collection of weirdos." Akushi muttered.

"More or less." Nami said.

"Vrow! Hey, Nami," The cyborg put his arms together, forming a star. "Am I cool?"

"Yes, yes, you're cool..." Nami said. She shook her head. "Just what has he been doing over these years?"

"Never mind that Nami, I found a suspicious person here!" Franky tossed a man in ropes to the middle of the lawn. Strange. It was a ship but it wasn't very different than being on land. Which, Akushi appreciated.

The man in ropes had a very strange tongue. It was flinging all over. "Oh, please, I'm no one suspicious!" He had a very fake expression of guilt on his face.

"Luffy!" said the half-reindeer Chopper. "What's that!" He seemed rather frightened, which, I (the author) must say, was rather cute.

Luffy went over to the edge of the ship. "Hey guys! It's a big octopus!"


	2. The Kraken and the Pirates

(^_^) hello. I am here to tell you why I have wrote this fanfiction. It is because of Sanji. Imma have him cured, cuz he so weak around women now.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! It's a big octopus!" Luffy said. Everybody went over and all they saw was darkness. Then something started to move and indeed, it was a gigantic octopus.<p>

Usopp screamed. "W-w-w-what's with the size of that thing!"

Akushi ran over and looked. "Awesome! It's the Kraken. I've always wanted to see it." His tail was swinging left and right as he said it.

The crew seemed surprised. "What are you!" Chopper said. "A-a-are you a Demon or something!" he was in a defensive stance.

Akushi sighed. "You guys don't even know my name after asking for it around 5 times. Such a rowdy group." he said softly. He then explained. "My name is Akushi, and yes, I'm a Demon. A half, though. My sister Tenji is also a half Demon."

Luffy ran over with enthusiastic eyes. "So coool! What can you do? Can you fly? And what's this tai-" he touched Akushi's tail and Akushi, out of reflex, did a roundhouse kick on Luffy.

"Oops. Don't touch the tail. It's a reflex." Akushi clarified. "Hey, Luffy! You okay?"  
>"Yeah." Came a reply.<p>

Akushi gave a breath of relief. Usually his kicks gave a lot of bruises, so people really avoided his tail. Chopper seemed a bit more relaxed. "What else can you do?" he asked.  
>"Fly." Akushi replied. "I was going to go to the 40th grove, but I got caught in a bubble and somehow I ended up here."<p>

"At least she isn't as weird as the others..." Nami muttered. "How come you've got such a masculine name?"

"Because I'm a boy?" Akushi suggested. They seemed surprised.

"You're a boy!" Brook asked. "My eyesight must be getting rather bad... Ah, though I don't have any eyes to see through." he laughed in a strange 'Yohohoho~'

"Do I look that much like a girl?" Akushi asked, surprised. Everybody nodded. "Must be the hair. Can I borrow your katana please?" He asked Zoro. Zoro handed him one. Akushi drew it and cut his long hair. It grew back instantly. He slashed it again. It grew back. He slashed at it for the 3rd time and still, it grew and became like nothing had happened. His mood went sour just like that. "Thanks, Zoro." he said, and threw him the sheathed katana. His mood was so sour he let out a wave of killing intent. Luckily, no one noticed his blood lust.

"How does that work?" Usopp said. Akushi sent him a glare so cold, Usopp went silent immediately.

"Definitely my sister's fault. Next time I see her, she is definitely dead!" Akushi muttered under his breath. He then seemed to notice Usopp's question. "Ah, um... My sister probably set it up so my hair is always this long, no matter how many times I cut it." He pointed to his long blue hair, which was separated in a fashion that no matter how you looked at Akushi, he looked like a beautiful female.

Sanji was in the corner holding his nose. Akushi, being rather curious, went over and asked, "Are you okay?" Sanji was really spaced out, so unfortunately, he did not know of Akushi's gender. His blue hair was in the ocean current, flowing like water.

Sanji, already on the verge of letting out a rocket of blood, snapped just like that. Even though Akushi was a boy, he looked much like a girl right now and surprisingly, he looked like a girl so much it was enough to send Sanji flying on his personal rocket.

"Definitely perverts." Akushi said, remembering Brook, Sanji and Franky. He walked over and asked Nami, "Is he always like this? It really creeps me out..."

Nami shuddered and sighed. "He was already a 'pervert' when he joined the crew 2 years ago, but now something changed him... I think you shouldn't let him know you're a boy, I think that will destroy him."

Akushi thought for a moment. He really didn't want to act like a girl, much less a gay, but if it were to help cure this man of his strange obsession, he wouldn't mind if it were only the trip to Fishman Island. He whispered to Nami. "He doesn't know I'm a boy yet, so should I try to get rid of that obsession by giving him a rehabilitation?"  
>"I would appreciate that." Nami replied. "But how are you going to do that?"<br>"I suggest you to be ignorant." Nami nodded, seeing how it is.

He walked over to Sanji and looked at the pool of blood on the ground. Akushi shuddered. He did _not _want to be labeled as gay, but he was a kind enough person to try to cure this man.  
>"Hi, Sanji, are you okay?"<p>

The blood was still flowing. Akushi sighed and yelled, "Who here is a doctor?"  
>"Me!" Chopper said and went over to where Sanji and Akushi was. "What's wrong?"<br>"Do you have any medicine that can stop blood from going to the nose, or perhaps head?"  
>"If I had any, I would've used it already on this now useless guy..." Chopper said solemnly.<br>Akushi was rather calm, even for himself. He suggest his idea to Chopper, "Do you think if I flirt with him a lot," Akushi shuddered, "Sanji will be cured? Since he'll somehow be more adept to women?"  
>"It might work." Chopper said.<p>

_I can do this. I won't be a gay, no matter how this turns out. _Akushi thought to himself, never flirting with other men before. But he had done it a lot with women, so hopefully, Sanji will be okay. Hopefully.

"Sanji-san..." Akushi said in a timid and shy tone. "I'm hungry. Could you cook me something? You're a chef, right?"  
>Sanji seemed to perk up immediately on his words. "Don't worry, my lady!" He held Akushi's hand in his, and Akushi tried not to shiver in disgust. "You are beautiful! Yes, as beautiful as a water nymph! Sanji will try his best and give you the best meal he can!" Sanji said decisively.<p>

"Hey Sanji~! I'm hungry." Luffy said. Then there came a loud growl.  
>Sanji looked ticked off. "Hey everybody. Now who's hungry?"<br>Everyone in the crew yelled positive.

"Sanji, I leave it to you!" Nami said.  
>"Please make me a sandwich," Robin said. She was smiling at the nostalgic scene.<br>"Yes~~~~! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" He said in his disgustingly perverted tone once more.

"Sorry about this, Sanji-san," Akushi said in his most girly voice. He smiled warmly. It seemed to have given Sanji a nosebleed once more.  
>"Now is there anybody I can punch?" Akushi asked after seeing Sanji off into the top of the bubble. He started noticing the mud at his feet. He thought about what he forgot...<p>

_These people are monsters! The Kraken is right there and yet they act as if nothing is happening! _It was Caribou, the rookie that fell for the fake Luffy's trick to collect more strong pirates. He was going to have to run away quick if he is going to survive. He saw his ship flying down. Caribou rejoiced. _Good, now if I can take the heads of at least one person on this ship... I'll definitely become rich! _He cackled manically inwardly, trying to be as stealthy as possible...

That was when Akushi picked him up.  
>"H-h-hey! What are you doing! I'm a Logia! You're not supposed to be able to touch me, girl!"<br>Akushi snapped. "There is such a thing called Haki, idiot. And I'm a boy!" he punched the guy as far as possible and Akushi flew over and grabbed him again in midair.  
>"You're Franky, right?" Akushi called to the cyborg.<p>

Franky turned his head up. "Vrow! What's that. It's awesome and cool, like me! Yeah, that's me- Armored me! Franky-daze!"  
>"I don't care about your sidelines..." Akushi dropped down. "Well, there's trash here that was crawling away and as I was wondering what it was, it was that guy in ropes."<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! What are you guys going to do! I'm only an innocent pirate who just stumbled upon your ship! You guys won't kill me right? I'm innocent! Oh, God, why is it thou don't answer moi! What have I done to earn your cold side!" Caribou's chatter went on, and when he came to realized he was in a barrel.  
>"Hey, Captain. I've caged the intruder. It seemed that he was a Logia, after all. Vrow!" Franky patted his hands, which were rather... huge.<p>

"Hey~~~~!" came a voice from inside a barrel. "I'm the great Caribou here! Let me out! Let me out!"  
><em>Heehee. Before they notice, my crew will be here and take all the bounties of all the pirates here! All I have to do is keep their attention.<em>

As the ship came crashing in, Nami stumbled.  
>"I've got you, Nami-swaaan!" Sanji said and tried to catch Nami. But as soon as he touched her skin, he fainted, obviously in Heaven.<br>"That guy's useless now..." Zoro said. "So who's here now!" He drew a sword, obviously not going to use all three.

"Hahahaha! It's us- the great crew of Caribou-sama!" said a bunch of henchman. They were all laughing like idiots.

"Oh, my goodness..." Akushi sighed. "Everybody part of the Straw Hat's crew! I'm going to take care all of them!" He took a step forward, and some of the pirates in the Caribou crew were smart enough to step back. "This will be a nice warm up before killing Tenji..." Akushi muttered. He cracked his knuckles and started his rampage.

He kicked and slashed and punched, one out of every four attacks reinforced with Haki. His kicks let out a cutting attack and the Straw Hat crew started to realize it was the Air Slicing Slash of CP9.  
>"This guy is pretty strong, despite how he looks," Usopp commented.<br>"Seems so," Robin said. She smiled and laughed.

It was at this time that the Kraken started to move. The Kraken let out one of his tentacles and crushed the ship, along with the remaining crew that wasn't on the Sunny.

"Ahhhh!" Chopper screamed in fear. "I-i-it's the Kraken! What do we do! It crushed a ship twice our size so easily!"  
>He turned and hugged Usopp, who was also hugging Chopper. Both of their eyes were filled with fear.<p>

Many of Caribou's crew were smart enough to jump out of the coating and start swimming for the surface. Those who weren't... all were slung out by Akushi. Caribou too. "Go and take this pathetic excuse of a Devil Fruit user up to the surface. This will be the last time I save scum like you." His eyes were filled with the dark emptiness of a killer.  
>"Y-y-yes! We are so sorry!" yelled a crewman, and he quickly stumbled off the ship.<p>

"Too weak. Was it only their captain that was strong? Though he was weak too..." Akushi walked over and sat on the bottom of the mast. He was in a really bad mood. "It wasn't even a warm-up," he muttered.

The sound of wood breaking continued. "Wha-" Nami started, but it was interrupted by a tremor. A tentacle was starting to close on them.  
>"Rubber Jet Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he sent a stretching punch toward the Kraken. The tentacle got blown aside. "Hey, guys. I'm going to make this guy my pet!" Luffy declared.<br>"Whaaaaaat!" the crew yelled.

"That would be nice," Akushi said. He laughed.  
>"Hey, are you crazy! How can we keep such a big octopus- squid- whatever it is, as a pet!" Usopp rejected.<br>"Hey, man, chill. It's gonna be okay," Luffy assured.  
>"No, Luffy! We will definitely <em>not <em>be keeping a _octopus_ as pet!" Nami said.  
>"I don't care. Do what you want," Zoro said. "But how are you going to tame it?"<p>

"By giving it one big punch..." said Luffy. He started swinging his arms as a warm-up.  
>"Nooo~~~ Luffy. Don't you see the size of the thing..." Usopp started. Chopper nodded along with him.<br>"I'm telling it'll be okay..."  
>"NO IT WON'T, OKAY!" Nami, Chopper and Usopp shouted at the same time.<p>

Akushi sighed dramatically. "Do you guys not have faith in your captain? I think a good punch would be enough. Perhaps mixed with Conqueror's Haki would be convenient too..."  
>"See! Even Akushi agrees. Now what do you say, Sanji, Zoro?"<p>

Sanji was finally conscious, though he still seemed light-headed for some reason. "Yes, Captain!"  
>"Right with you, Luffy" Zoro replied.<br>"Okay, let's go! Gear third!" he was going to start blowing his thumb up until Nami said, "NOT. IN. HERE. YOU'LL. BREAK. THE. FREAKING. BUBBLE. AND. WE'LL **ALL** **_DIE._"** Nami had a _very _scary face on. It was like the Devi's, only the current Devil, Tenji and Akushi's father was a very attractive person.  
>"Then what do you suggest we do?" Luffy said, his face pouting.<p>

"Tada~" Nami said, pointing to three barrels. "This is a aqua suit. You'll be using this. Now hurry up and wear it and get out of here! Before you destroy the coating and doom us all."


End file.
